The Mask
by NightOfAThousandDreams
Summary: Her child like eyes penetrated him. "Which one is your mask, really?" she asked quietly. "Is it the one that you wear on your face, or is it the one you use to conceal your past?" He stood silently, staring at her youthful face. Batman/Ace


He walked in the wonderland, a realistic hallucination of dreams and the uncanny. He was tempted to stop and stare at the strange creatures, but he knew that it would be foolish. As he glanced over his surroundings, he felt as if he was stuck in a storybook. _Alice in Wonderland _to be exact. The grass he strode on seemed to be the very essence of the story. He closed his eyes and retained his focus. He could not let his mind wander. If he did, the city's fate would be closed. It was enough stress to put out someone as fearless as _he_.

As the Batman.

He kept his mind focused on his mission. As grisly as it sounded, he had no choice. If he failed, not only would he pay, but thousands of innocent people would also pay the price. He would not let his childish thoughts take over him. Strange, he never really _had_ childish thoughts before. Perhaps it was this environment. The environment of child's play. This air of childish dreams and fantasy. The awe was certainly strong enough to captivate the long lost imagination of the Batman. And that was certainly an accomplishment.

He glanced at the device in his hands. He never really had to do this. Kill one person in order to save thousands. He had sworn never to kill. But it seemed as if that vow would be broken after all.

The caped crusader closed his eyes and went on. A tear start to form in his eyes, thankfully covered by his mask. Most thought that he had no fear…no feelings…an almost unearthly approach.

They were wrong.

He _feared_ to take a life, even if it was to save dozens of others. He _felt_ sadness every time he took a look at that haunting portrait of his parents. He was certainly human. The only difference was that even though everyone _wanted_ a better world, he _sought_ for one. And he would not give up just yet.

No matter the outcome.

He finally found her, sitting on a swing, letting an invisible breeze gently sway her back and forth. She seemed to be lost in thought, a tinge of sadness in her eyes. She glanced up at the Dark Knight, and looked back down at the ground.

"I knew you were coming," the young girl said quietly. "I knew, and I was happy it was you. I didn't want anyone else to come."

He just looked at her big, childish eyes silently.

"You're not going to use that device that Cadmus lady gave to you, I know. I read your mind."

Batman stood silent for a moment. "…No."

"…I knew it. You know, when I was a child, _they _would stick tubes and wires into my brain. They would ask me stupid questions. 'Can you move this? See that?'" Her voice began to tremble, as did this entire wonderland. "YES, I CAN MOVE IT. YES, I CAN SEE IT!!!" Quietly, she calmed down. She looked up at Batman. "They cheated me out of my childhood. They didn't think of me as a human with feelings; merely as a tool. For justice they said."

He watched her as she bit her lip. "But they didn't give me any justice. They took away my childhood. And now…now I must die."

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. There was something about her…that _connected_ him with her.

"You didn't have much of a childhood either, did you, Bruce?" Ace asked, her childish eyes looking directly at him without fear.

"…No."

Ace swung lightly on her swing. "I'm glad you're the one who came," she murmured. "You're the only one that I can trust. I feel your confusion, Batman."

He cocked his head slightly. "What confusion?" he asked slowly.

Ace kept on swinging, her petite figure gracefully gliding. "Who are you really? Bruce Wayne or Batman? Superman, his real persona is Clark Kent. But, you…the world knows you as Bruce Wayne, multi-millionaire…playboy…all that other stuff. But who are you, really? Bruce or Batman? Who are you…_who are you…?"_

The words kept on replaying in his mind. So _that's_ why his inner child had seemed to blossom in this place! This was a place where she could be who she really was…a lonely girl who wanted some playmates. The connection grew stronger.

They looked at each other for some time, then, shyly, Ace spoke up. "I…I'm scared. Could you stay with me?"

He looked at her tenderly. "Yes."

He sat next to her, and held her hand. She bit her lip, the leaned closer towards him. Closer…closer…

And then she kissed him.

The kissed tenderly and gently, not letting go until her final gasp. Her body fell limp into his arms. He carried her with a renewed heart to the outside world, with a renewed mind, and a strengthened heart.

His connection with her would never die. His love would never falter. But most of all, his thanks would be eternal. For if it weren't for little Ace, he wouldn't have known which one was the true man and which one was the mask. Now he knew…

Now and forever, he knew that he was **Batman.**


End file.
